mydiymariogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Complete Donkey Kong Collection
The Complete Donkey Kong Collection is an compilation game for the Nintendo Switch released in late 2019. It's a collection of every single home console game in the main Donkey Kong franchise, from the original Donkey Kong up until Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze, and also includes various other bonus features. It was released in honor of Donkey Kong 64's 20th anniversary. List of Games *''Donkey Kong'' (NES, 1986) *''Donkey Kong Jr.'' (NES, 1986) *''Donkey Kong 3'' (NES, 1986) *''Donkey Kong Jr. Math'' (NES, 1986) *''Donkey Kong '94'' (Game Boy, 1994) *''Donkey Kong Country'' (SNES/GBA, 1994/2003) *''Donkey Kong Land'' (Game Boy, 1995) *''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' (SNES/GBA, 1995/2004) *''Donkey Kong Land 2'' (Game Boy, 1996) *''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble'' (SNES/GBA, 1996/2005) *''Donkey Kong Land III'' (Game Boy, 1997) *''Diddy Kong Racing'' (N64, 1997) *''Donkey Kong 64'' (N64, 1999) *''Donkey Konga'' (GameCube, 2004) *''Donkey Konga 2'' (GameCube, 2005) *''Donkey Konga 3: Tabehōdai! Haru Mogitate 50 Kyokuai!'' (GameCube, 2005) *''Donkey Kong Jungle Beat'' (GameCube, 2005) *''DK: King of Swing'' (GBA, 2005) *''Diddy Kong Racing DS'' (DS, 2007) *''DK Jungle Climber'' (DS, 2007) *''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast'' (Wii, 2007) *''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' (Wii/3DS, 2010/2013) *''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze'' (Wii U/Switch, 2014/2018) Bonus Features *''"Barrel, Barrel, Who's Got The Barrel?", an episode of the ''Donkey Kong Country animated series. *''"Mississippi Madness", an episode of the ''Saturday Supercade animated series and the first cartoon to feature both Mario and Donkey Kong. *Trailers and TV spots for each of the games. *Artwork and screenshots from the following cancelled Donkey Kong games: Return of Donkey Kong, Donkey Kong no Ongaku Asobi, Donkey Kong Coconut Crackers, Diddy Kong Pilot, Donkey Kong Racing, and Diddy Kong Racing Adventure. *Interviews and behind-the-scenes footage. *''The History of Donkey Kong: A Look at Nintendo's Iconic Ape, a detailed booklet included with the game that provides information about the series' history and all of the games in the franchise. Trivia *This compilation was made possible through the combined efforts of Nintendo, Rareware (with permission from Microsoft), PAON, Retro Studios, Monster Games, and Backbone Entertainment, the latter of whom is responsible for compiling all of the games together and developing the package overall. *The game notably marks the first time ''Donkey Konga 3: Tabehōdai! Haru Mogitate 50 Kyoku was released outside of Japan in any capacity. *With a total of 23 games included (27 if the Game Boy Advance ports of Donkey Kong Country, Donkey Kong Country 2 and Donkey Kong Country 3, and Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D are counted as separate games), The Complete Donkey Kong Collection holds the record of the most games included in a Nintendo-themed compilation bundle. *The Mario Vs. Donkey Kong series, as well as the Game & Watch titles Donkey Kong, Donkey Kong 2, Donkey Kong Hockey, Donkey Kong Circus, and the NEC PC-8801 title Donkey Kong 3: Dai Gyakushū were all intended to be included, but were scrapped due to limitations on the cartridge and time constraints. To compensate, artwork featuring these games can be found in the game's Gallery. Emulation Notes *The port of Diddy Kong Racing notably makes a few adjustments regarding the inclusion of Banjo and Conker as playable racers; as the characters are owned by Microsoft, the text "Banjo and Conker are used with permission from Microsoft" is added to the end credits of the N64 version, and Banjo's textures are redone to better resemble his appearance in Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie. *The port of Donkey Konga 3: Tabehōdai! Haru Mogitate 50 Kyoku has all text translated into English for the North American version, due to the game being originally released exclusively in Japan. *The port of Donkey Kong Jungle Beat is a port of the "New Play Control!" version of the game for the Wii, and as such retains all changes made in that version. *The port of Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze is a port of the updated Nintendo Switch version, and as such retains all changes made in that version such as Funky Kong being a playable character and DK's nostrils sticking upwards. Category:Switch Games Category:2019 Category:Compilation Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Racing Games Category:Puzzle Games